thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy
|power_type=Diesel–mechanical |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Diesel railcar |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=Bo-Bo |drivetrain= |wheels=8 |top_speed=75 mph |designer(s)=Metro-Cammell |builder(s)=Metro-Cammell |year_built=1960 |year_rebuilt= |arrived_on_sodor=1960 |year_scrapped= |number=D1 (RWS only) |registration_number= |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt}}Daisy is a diesel railcar who came to work on the Ffarquhar Branch Line after Thomas crashed into the Stationmaster's house. In the television series, she now works on the Harwick Branch Line carrying out passenger duties, while Ryan runs the goods duties. Personality Daisy is a diesel rail-car, who has been known to consider herself "highly sprung and right up to date". She was brought to help run passenger services on Thomas' Branch Line, while Thomas was "indisposed" after running into the stationmaster's house. She can be hard to please, mostly indignant, and highly opinionated. She is extremely authoritative, trustworthy, and confident in herself and can sometimes boast of her abilities in particular situations, unconcerned, despite having never actually been in such a position before. She will sometimes presume she can show other engines a thing or two, despite knowing little on the matter, until she actually learns for herself. After arriving on Sodor, Daisy insisted that she required delicate handling and considered pulling trucks and vans to be below her. She was very lazy and stubborn, but the Fat Controller spoke severely to her, telling her that his engines must work hard and that he sends lazy engines away. However, working hard after Percy got himself into a predicament, the Fat Controller felt she deserved another chance. Daisy is now good friends with the other engines on Thomas' Branch Line, tries to work much harder to be a useful engine and is better capable of handling things alone. Daisy can be described as a self-obsessed diva. In newer episodes, Daisy was heard speaking French, such as when she said "Merci beaucoup" (Thank you very much) in French to Den and Dart after she was repaired, and when she used the terms to describe the entertainers she was to carry to Duck and Oliver, which indicates that she has knowledge in the French language as well. Technical Details Basis Daisy is based on the BR/Metro-Cammell Class 101/102 DMU. She is, however, a single railcar instead of the traditional two to four-piece units. These were one of the longest serving class of "First Generation" DMUs, with its service life of 47 years only being replaced by the Class 121. A total of 41 cars are preserved. 944A70D9-66DE-4CD1-832E-5687B07AB7A9.jpeg|Daisy’s basis Livery n the Railway Series, Daisy is painted BR Brunswick green with yellow lining with the 'Cycling Lion' British Railways crest, similar to the livery of British Railways DMUs in the 1960s. In the television series she is painted a much lighter green. She wears makeup, including eyelashes, red lipstick, blush and blue eyeshadow. In the Railway Series, Daisy's face is the same colour as her livery; in the television series, it is light grey like all other engines. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 2' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast (indirectly mentioned), Daisy and Percy's Predicament *'Series 4' - Rusty to the Rescue (cameo) and Bulls Eyes *'Series 19' - Thomas the Babysitter (cameo) *'Series 20' - Ryan and Daisy, The Way She Does It, The Railcar and the Coaches and The Missing Breakdown Train *'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Philip's Number (cameo), The Big Freeze (cameo) and Daisy's Perfect Christmas *'Season 22' - What Rebecca Does, School of Duck, Apology Impossible (stock footage cameo) and Kangaroo Christmas (stock footage cameo) Specials *'2005' - Calling All Engines! (does not speak) *'2015' - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2016' - The Great Race *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) *'2019' - Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia *Daisy was the first female engine introduced in the series. *Some of the stories involving Daisy reflect events in real life that were faced by railway staff when it came to dealing with "highly sprung" diesel engines in the earlier phases of dieselisation. *Daisy was the only character from the first to third seasons who was not featured on Shining Time Station, although she did appear in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. *Daisy's classic theme is a musical variation of The Stripper by David Rose. *Daisy was known as Marguerite in the French version of Seasons 2 and 4. *While Daisy has an embedded face in the Railway Series, she was given the traditional grey face masks in the television series. This was most likely to keep her similar to the rest of the engines. Also, it would have been a lot easier to create. Category:Characters